Formas de Cobrar
by Tsukihime-chan Yoru Ni
Summary: "Solo aceptamos Dinero, Combustible o Sexo" tenia escrito el dichosos cartel y el no tenia dinero y mucho menos gasolina, bien, ¿el sexo no era tan malo o si? no claro que no ¡cuando es con una chica! pero aquí no habían chicas, solo el estúpido estadounidense y el, lo peor es que nada indicaba que el Arthur Kirklan fuera el "dominante", oh si, eso pintaba mal, muy mal. USA


Ni Hao!~

ammm... etto... este es mi segundo fic de esta linda parejita *3* y ammm... esto esta CASI basado en hechos

Antes de leer les pido de manera amable ahorrarse comentarios hirientes, más los constructivos son bien bienvenidos :)

¿Adevertencias? Umm pues... un mundo alterno y ammm... posiblemente horrible ortografia, trato de cuidar ese aspecto lo mas que puedo lo juro u.u ¿un Britanico cejon de 13 años con una mente muy malpensada? O sera acaso ¿la culpa de un americano gordo al poner letreros demacado directos y sugestivos? es mi primer fic shota y he de decir que amo el shota :3

Hetalia no me pertenece y es propiedad de HH

* * *

Ni modo, no hay de otra Arthur, tendras que irte despidiendo de tu virginidad, y es que, ¿Como rayos había llegado a esa conclusión tan vergonzosa?...

(FLASH BACK)

Estaba solo y un poco tarde para alguien de su edad pero eso pueden agradecerselo al estupido escoces travesti que tiene por hermano se suponia que el chofer de su padre lo llegaria a traer pero no a su hermano se le ocurrio tomar el carro e irlo a estrellar en quien sabe donde y ahi lo tenian a el esperando en busca de un taxi, y oh almenos el universo no estaba de todo en su contra ahi venia un taxi y no tuvo que preocuparse de hacerle la señal de parada

- ¿Y, a donde quieres que te lleve cejitas? - Pregunto el chofer de cabellera rubia que a juzgar por su tono era americano y joven... ¡¿Cejitas?! Hummm bueno, no estaba tan mal de echo hasta sonaba lindo y no era del todo lindo, al menos no era ofensivo ¡¿No lo era cierto?!, solto un bufido y mira que estar oensando tantas estupideces, le la direccion de hacia donde se dirigia y el carro se puso en marcha, se dio cuente que en el vidrio este que los separaba justo enfrente de el habían unos cuantos carteles pegados que a su parecer eran un tanto... vulgar, nada mas bastaba con leer los mensajes aunque abia uno en especial que le causo cierta gracia "We only accept money, oil and sex" ¿Sexo? de seguro eso le decio de haber conseguido una que otro momento feliz, aunque con esa cara de idiota que se cargaba... ¡Alto! ¿Que carajos estaba pensando? ¿Que onda con sus pensamientos raros?

- ¡Ok, Llegamos cejitas!-Bien el camino paso a largo ni se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba e su casa busco en su maleta su billetera y... bien, otra ves; busco en su maleta su billetera y... ¡¿DONDE ESTABA SU MALDITA BILLETERA, DAMMIT?!, oh rayos, vacio su mochila en el asiento... - ¿Ocurre algo, cejitas?

¡Que alguien lo calle!¡¿Que acaso no ve que esta en un dilema?! ¡Su billetera, donde carajos la dejo! ¿No la olvido o si? ¿Y ahora? No tenia dinero, ni mucho menos gasolina... P-Pero debe de haber alguna salida, ¡hay que ser sincero! si, la sinceridad siempre es buena y blah, blah, blah almenos eso es lo que enseñan en eso estupidos y nada realistas programas Estadounidenses y al parecer el tipo delante del volante lo era, ¿De seguro y entendia, no? - E-Eh... Esto.. N-No tengo dinero...- Y el Estadounidense volteo tipo zombie con rostro "Mother Of God" y si estaba hablando del meme y es que ¡Dios santo, Es el!- E-Es que creo que olvide mi bi-bielletera, no es que yo me aiga subido sabiendo qu-que no tenia dine-ro, so-solo que al pare-cer no me di cuenta de que n-no traia mi bi-billetera Trato de excusarse, no queria que lo viera como un aprovechado

- Hummm... eso no es bueno... - decia poniendose la mano en la barbilla como buscando una salida - Pero no te preocupes, ya se como podras pagarme... - Decia mientras sonreia de una manera un poco aterradora, bueno al menos para el, ya que, el no queria ser follado por detras ¿o si? No, no claro que no y menos pr un estadounidense gordo con cara de idiota, con esa linda y encantadora cara de idiota ¡¿Que pensaba?! Ni aunque sus ojos fueran encatadoramente azules ¡eso seria violacion! claro pero si la victima accede gustosa al acto ¿seria diferente?

* * *

haha ok ok... sinceramente no se si este muy bueno pero enfin... de este si quisiera hace una conti :3 pero no shee xD que le puedo hacer, me esta empezando a gustar eso de escribir ;D tengo un monton de ideas pero aun me cuesta un poco plasmarlas en letras, pero poco a poco van a ir saliendo

Ñyaaaa~ por cierto me comprare una lab y subire todos mis dibujos! Son decenas y decenas de libretas por si quieren hostigarse un dia xD

ByeBye

PD: a alguien le gusta Monsuno? a mi si 3 y... si alguien sabe donde puedo verle en audio latino me hace favor de enviarme el link en un PM review o como se les haga mas facil tambien si quieren pueden hacerlo por facebook en mi bio esta el link C; please! . ya me gusto esa serie y en Nickelodeon casi no la pasan :C

Me Fuera~


End file.
